Naruto : New Life, New Generation
by heartcon
Summary: A few years after the 4th Great Shinobi War... The world is at peace. Sasuke is back. Everything seems right. Not for Uzumaki Hidekazu. This is the story of a new generation of ninja in Konoha. Where everything is back to the start: academy, training, missions, dreams. My attempt at making a fic! :) Rating may change. Lots of OCs, and maybe some OOCness...
1. Naruto : New Life, New Generation ( 1 )

**Hello everyone! This is my first fic…so please be gentle ^^ **

**I guess I'm one of the youngest users on this site.**

**Anyway I'm not gonna use that as an excuse. Please help me become a good writer, rate and review! Constructive criticism please. No flames.**

**I hope I don't have too much grammatical errors and stuff. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS INCLUDED IN THIS STORY. NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. **

**LEGEND :  
**

normal

**Time set or Author's Note**

**~setting~**

_Thoughts or dreams_

_**Tailed Beast or Inner side**_

SHOUTING OR EMPHASIS

Jutsu and Techniques

* * *

**Naruto : New Life, New Generation **

* * *

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" A female chunin burst into the hokage's office.

"Mm?"

"Is there a mission available?"

"Ano **( A/N : Means 'um' )**...border patrol, I guess."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" The female chunin left the office.

"Sakura- chan, Sasuke-teme, it's so hard to do this, dattebayo!" Leaf's Orange Hokage whined. "I want some ramen!"

"...Naruto! You better finish your paperwork or else! You're still the same as ever!" Sakura scolded while punching Naruto.

"Tch. Don't call me that, dobe. "

"I'm off for my shift." Sakura grabbed her coat and walked out.

* * *

**2 hours later...**

"Finally, I'm done!" Naruto stretched his hands and stood up. "Now for some ramen, dattebayo!"

"Hn. Took you long enough, dobe."

" Oi! Sasuke-teme! Didn't know you were still here! Let's have some ramen!"

"Hn. Fine. But tomorrow I must be excused. Yumi is going to the academy for the first time, Sakura won't allow me to miss it."

"Hinata-chan too! She says I have to take Kazu to the academy!"

Sasuke and Naruto walked through Konoha's streets to get to Ichiraku's, Naruto's personal favorite. After eating, they walked home together.

"Ne, Sasuke, are you going to the cemetery tomorrow?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto replied with a grim face. "Ano...It's Neji-san's...death anniversary."

"Hn..." After a long, awkward silence, finally Sasuke said, "Ours is on this block to my right. See you, dobe."

"Hmph! Teme!"

* * *

**~At the Hokage Residence~**

"Oh, Naruto-kun. Welcome home!" Hinata greeted her husband.

Naruto glomped Hinata, making her blush.

"Na-naruto..."

"Oops, sorry. Ne, Hinata-chan, where's Kazu-" Naruto was abruptly cut off.

"OTOU-SAN! (**A/N : Means 'father/dad' )**YOU'RE HOME! HOW WAS YOUR DAY?" shouted Naruto's hyperactive son, Hidekazu.

"Oh, there he is." Naruto went over and picked up a giggling Hidekazu.

"Otou-san, otou-san, I'm so excited! Tomorrow, I'm going to the academy! Can you believe it, dattebayo?"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I can. Now go to your room. It's already 10:00 p.m., aren't you supposed to be in bed dattebayo!?"

"Hai!" And so Kazu marched to his room.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, I'm going to bed now, you should too!" Naruto called out to his wife.

"Okay...Naruto-kun..." Hinata replied.

The moment Naruto fell asleep he started dreaming.

* * *

**~Dream World~**

"Huh? Where am I?" Naruto looked around, only to find darkness. "Didn't I fall asleep?" It dawned on him. "Oh, this must be a dream, dattebayo."

Then light filled the room and Naruto saw something familiar.

_Exhausted and injured, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki stand before each other, ready to deal the final blow that would end their battle._

"Hey, this is a memory!" Naruto realized.

_"Chidori!"_

_"Rasengan!"_

_As Naruto started forming the Rasengan, Kurama ( Nine-Tails) looked upon him in bewilderment. _

_"Naruto. You are going to use that technique? Not my power or chakra?" Kurama inquired in his head._

_"Yes, Kurama. I have to do this, dattebayo."_

_"Then so be it. Do not blame me for your death. It would be...a shame to see someone like you die."_

_"Of course."_

_The moment Sasuke and Naruto clashed, the moment they exchanged blows, is the moment they could hear each other's thoughts._

_"Sasuke."_

_"..."_

_"Why do you want to destroy Konoha? Why do you have so much hate?"_

_"Because... KONOHA MADE ITACHI SUFFER! THEY MADE HIM KILL THE ENTIRE UCHIHA CLAN! KONOHA DESERVES TO BE DESTROYED!"_

_"Sasuke. Itachi loved you. He did everything to protect you and Konoha, his home village. Everything that Itachi did to protect Konoha and you would be gone to waste if you destroyed Konoha."_

_"Shut up! You wouldn't understand!"_

_"Sasuke, if you have so much hate, take it out on me, not the village!" _

_"..."_

_"Sasuke. I will never give up on you. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. "_

_The moment disappeared..._

_The collision of the Rasengan and the Chidori sent the two shinobi flying, landing on the rocks._

_Naruto lay there, eyes closed, tired. _

_The moment he opened his eyes, he saw Sasuke, extending his arm, making a well-known gesture: helping him up. Naruto widened his eyes. _

_"Naruto. Get up." Sasuke said. He kept repeating it over and over, until it was replaced by a familiar feminine voice._

* * *

"Huh?" Suddenly the scene shattered, and it was dark once again. "Naruto-kun."

Naruto leapt out of bed, making a stance.

"Naruto-kun, please take Kazu to the academy." A muffled voice from the door said.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto. I have a clan meeting today, please go take Kazu. Breakfast is on the table. "

"Hai!"

The blonde changed his clothes, fixed his hair, then ate breakfast with an overexcited Hidekazu.

"Otou-san! Otou-san! Were you the best when you were still in the academy?"

Naruto made a sheepish grin. "No. I was dead last, that's why Sasuke calls me 'dobe', dattebayo!"

Hidekazu laughed, then stopped abruptly. "But that means I might be dead last, too."

Finishing his breakfast, Naruto ruffled Hidekazu's hair. "Just do your best."

The two left the house, heading towards the academy. While walking, Naruto pondered the memory of his fight with Sasuke.

_I still don't know why Sasuke returned. I guess something just clicked. But I'm happy that he did! _Naruto thought. _Ne, Kurama-kun...__**Don't call me that Naruto... **__Oops, sorry, sorry. Kurama, why do you think Sasuke returned, dattebayo? I've never asked you before.__** I do not know. I do not understand humans well, and as for Uchiha Sasuke... he is a complicated person.**__ Ano...okay. _

"Kazu, we're here now."

"Otou-san! Otou-san! Is the academy that huge building over there?"

"Yeah. Well there's a place where the academy students study, where the jonin go when they're not doing anything, the Hokage's office, that's where I stay most of the day, and there's the Mission Assignment Desk, where they assign missions to ninja."

"Cool, dattebayo!"

"See that door where many kids are? Go over there, and find a teacher. You'll be fine after that."

"Hai!" Hidekazu ran over to the door, and squeezed in with several children.

As Hidekazu looked around, he saw a man with a scar on his nose approach him.

"Who are you?" Hidekazu asked bluntly.

The man pursed his lips. "You have Naruto's straightforwardness, haven't you?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, dattebayo?"

"Even his 'dattebayo', how cute. Anyway, I am Umino Iruka, you can call me Iruka-sensei. I am your teacher, and I was also Naruto's teacher."

"Oh? Really? Cool!"

"Follow me please."

"Okay."

Hidekazu followed Iruka, turning left on a fork, down a hallway and into a classroom.

"Everyone, meet your new classmate." Iruka announced. Whispering, he told Hidekazu to introduce himself.

"I am Uzumaki Hidekazu! I want to be Hokage and surpass my father!"

Once he said this, the children in the classroom started whispering amongst themselves.

"He has yellow hair like Hokage-sama..."

"Surpass his father? Isn't his father the Hokage?"

"He looks kinda stupid..."

After Hidekazu short introduction, Iruka motioned him to sit next to a black-haired girl in the third row.

"Wow, he's sitting next to her..." A kid in the front row whispered. Well not exactly, since the whole class heard him.

"Be quiet, Hayashi. Now, there are three common types of jutsu: ninjutsu..." Iruka started lecturing.

"Huh? So what?"

"Tsk. Don't mind him." The black-haired girl said.

"Okay. What's your name?"Hidekazu asked the girl.

"I am Uchiha Yumi, daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. You have a...uncommon name, so I observed. You are much like your father, or my godfather, to be exact."

"Oh! Okaa-san said that my name means 'great peace' or something like that, since I was born in a time of peace, which is the first time ever in this world of shinobi, so my parents say, dattebayo."

Yumi raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Your mother is Hinata-san, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Yumi, Hidekazu please observe silence in my class." Iruka scolded.

"Hai!"

"Hn."

* * *

**A few hours later….**

The bell rang, signaling that the school day was done. The Academy students filed out in the corridor, others running.

Hidekazu walked alongside Yumi.

"So...Yumi-chan! Wanna go to Ichiraku's?"Hidekazu gleefully said.

"Ramen place, am I correct?"

"YEAH!"

"Well, okay. As long as we will not take too long, for I have shuriken practice with my father later in the evening."

As they walked towards the ramen shop, Hidekazu, being the loud kid he is, struck up a conversation.

"So Yumi-chan...do you have any friends?"

"Hn. Only you, if you consider me as your friend. I guess they were too…intimidated."_**Scared, more like it.**__Why now, Inner Yumi, why now? Go back to sleep. __**As if! **_

"But why?"

"Hn."_**That's Yumi Uchiha for ya! 'Hning' like there's no tomorrow! **__What the heck are you talking about?_

"WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING 'HN'?" Hidekazu raised his voice, attracting attention from nearby people. "IT'S NOT EVEN A WORD, DATTEBAYO!"

"Oh? Was I? I'm really sorry, it's a speaking habit that I inherited from my father, much like your 'dattebayo'." Yumi apologized with a smile.

"Wow. You look kinda pretty if you're smiling. You look scary if you get annoyed, dattebayo."

With a blush, Yumi laughed. "I guess it's the first time other people aside from my mother and father made me laugh and smile."_**I THINK HE LIKES YOU! **__Shut up._

"Oh? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Hidekazu. First, can I call you Kazu-kun?"

"Okay!"

"So, Kazu-kun, you're from the Hyuuga and the Uzumaki clan right? Do you have your dojutsu?"

"What's dojutsu? I mean, I heard otou-san and okaa-san saying that word before, but I never knew what it meant."

Yumi widened her eyes. "Maybe it's best if your parents explain it to you, not me." _**No dojutsu yet but a Hyuuga AND an Uzumaki? What a loser.**__ Shut your mouth Inner Yumi or else I'll have Inner Okaa-san talk to you. __**Okay, I'll shut up. For now. Hehehehe.**_

"Ano….Okay. Hey look! There's Ichiraku's!" Grabbing Yumi's hand, Hidekazu ran towards the ramen shop and sat on a chair alongside Yumi.

"Hey Kazu! What are you doing there, dattebayo?" A familiar voice yelled.

"Not so loud, dobe. Wait..is that Yumi?"

Yumi and Hidekazu turned around and saw Sasuke and Naruto approaching them.

"Hey otou-san, why are you here?" Hidekazu asked his father.

Naruto grinned. "We're eating at Yakiniku Q, as much as I looooove ramen." Said ramen lover looked longingly at Ichiraku's. "We were about to pick you guys up at the Academy, but since you're here…..Anyway, let's go!"

"Otou-san, are we not going to have shuriken training today?" Yumi looked up at her father.

"Not today. As much as it is odd for me to say it, why don't you take a break? You've been training hard, and I'm very impressed with your improvement." _It seems like she will surpass me and my brother, to be honest. _"Come. Your okaa-san is there, as well as Hidekazu's."

Hidekazu and Yumi followed their fathers to a two-story shop that had a sign that said: YAKINIKU Q. Then they went into a small room on the second floor, where Sakura and Hinata were waiting for them.

"Oh, Sasuke, Naruto, we already ordered. The food will be arriving shortly." Sakura beckoned for them to sit down. "Sit."

Sasuke sat right next to Sakura, Naruto doing the same to Hinata, while the two children sat facing each other.

Hinata's eyes lit up when she saw Yumi. "Oh! You must be Yumi-chan, right? How nice to meet you!"

"Indeed, I am Yumi Uchiha. It is also nice to meet you, Hinata-san."** You're such a bitch…teehee….**_Can you shut up? Go back to sleep. __**Fine, bitch.**_

"Yumi! No need to be so formal. She's like your oba-san **(A/N : Means 'aunt/auntie')**, after all." Sakura scolded. "Look, here's our food."

The food was placed on the table, as well as the small grill. Sakura started cooking.

"So, how was your first day at the academy?" Sasuke asked the two.

"It was fine. Easy enough. " Yumi replied. Sasuke smirked.

"The lessons were a bit hard, dattebayo. I couldn't get most of them. But I like the Shadow Clone technique. It seems easy, dattebayo." Hidekazu said, making Naruto chuckle and Hinata smile, while Sakura was laughing. Sasuke smirked. Again. Yumi had a 'wtf' look on her face.

"Why? What's wrong?" The little blond demanded.

"The thing is, Hidekazu, you sound exactly like your father. Dead last in our class, couldn't understand basic lessons, but spams shadow clones, as well as his infamous Sexy Jutsu and Harem Jutsu." Sasuke explained, in turn making Sakura hit him.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL THAT TO A KID!"

"Tch."

"Anyway, here's the food." Sakura put the meat on a plate, while the group started getting food.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said in unison. Then they started eating.

"Ne, Sasuke, can you do a S-rank next week? No one wanted to do it."

"Details, Naruto."

"You have to capture a couple of beasts and stuff in the Land of Snow. The beasts are rumored to be extremely strong and kinda intimidating, but nothing you can't handle."

"Tsk. Fine. Is it a team?"

"Since no one wanted to do it, I guess you'll be going alone. I'll give you more details tomorrow, I don't want to think about my paperwork, dattebayo."

"Hn."

For a while, everyone was silently enjoying their food.

"Otou-san, okaa-san, oji-san, oba-san, what is dojutsu?" **(A/N : Okaa-san means 'mother' while oji-san means 'uncle')**

Hearing this, Naruto choked on his food, the mothers sweatdropped, while Sasuke and Yumi merely raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't told him yet!?"

"Hn. Naruto, Hinata, you know the importance of telling him this, right?"

"Ano…yeah."

"Y-yes….."

"Then why haven't you told him yet? He doesn't have the Byakugan nor know about it, much less dojutsu, but every Hyuuga was trained to wield it from a young age." Sasuke frowned. "I am sure Hidekazu will be the Hyuuga clan head in the future. You must prepare him for this. I understand some of his traits come from you, Naruto, but as the clan heir you must give him an overview of clan politics and jutsu. Unless Kazu here has the Rinnegan."

"That's the longest time I heard you speak that's not in a vengeful manner, Sasuke-kun." Sakura observed. Sasuke glared at his wife. "But I agree with what you said."

Naruto and Hinata gave a deep sigh. "Hidekazu?"

"Yeah, otou-san?"

"Well, you heard us say the word 'dojutsu' before, right?"

"Yeah! What's dojutsu? Yumi-chan asked me about if I have it earlier, but then she told me that my otou-san and okaa-san should explain it."

Yumi, on the other side of the table, grinned sheepishly, which was a first for her. "Sorry, oji-san."

"Nah, it's alright, Yumi. Kazu here has to know anyway. Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, Hina-chan, help me."

"Of course, Naruto-kun…."

"Tch."

"Hidekazu, dojutsu is also known as eye techniques. Having a dojutsu gives you….more power in battle."

Hidekazu cocked his head slightly to the right. "That's all, otou-san?"

"No. That's not all. For now, the dojutsu you must know of are the Byakugan, Sharingan and the Rinnegan. Among them, the Rinnegan said to be the most powerful. Only a few members of the Uzumaki clan can use the Rinnegan. Sasuke?"

"The Sharingan is the dojutsu that can only be used by Uchiha clan members although there are some exceptions, such as Hatake Kakashi. There are different levels to it."

"Kazu-kun….the Byakugan is the dojutsu that can only be used by members of the Hyuuga clan."

"So what does dojutsu have to do with me?" Hidekazu asked.

"Kazu, you are a member of both the Uzumaki clan and the Hyuuga clan. This means that you surely have a dojutsu."

"Which one?"

"That is what we don't know."

"Ano…okay. Otou-san, I don't understand."

Hinata smiled sweetly. "Maybe you will when you get older_._"

* * *

_**Omake**_

**~After eating at Yakiniku Q, at the Uchiha Mansion~**

The family that lived there sat peacefully in one room, doing whatever they fancied. Sasuke was sharpening weapons with Yumi while Sakura was studying her book of medicinal herbs.

"Okaa-san, otou-san, today someone called me a 'bitch'.

Sasuke activated his Mangekyou, and threw the shuriken he was sharpening at the wall. Sakura dropped the book she was reading.

"Who did? Did Hidekazu….? If he did I swear I will…."

"Is it someone from your class, Yumi?"

"No, otou-san. Okaa-san. Inner Yumi did."

Sakura closed her eyes, her aura surrounding her with Killing Intent enough to rival Uchiha Madara's.

"Oh shit." Sasuke muttered under his breath, remembering it was Sakura's time of the month. He was seriously considering Susanoo.

_Inner Sakura. Please take over. __**Hell yes, I will.**_

"_**INNER YUMI! WHY DID YOU CALL YUMI A 'BITCH'? **_

Yumi let her Inner side take over._**"Inner okaa-san….she…she.. was really mean and stuff…." **_

"_**THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU REASON TO CALL HER WHAT YOU CALLED HER! NEXT TIME I SWEAR-"**_

Sasuke interrupted. "Sakura…I think that's enough….." _DAMMIT UCHIHA WHY DID YOU HAVE TO OPEN YOUR MOUTH!_

"_**Sasuke….SHUT UP! LET ME HANDLE THIS! Now back to discussion. NEXT TIME THIS HAPPENS I SWEAR I'LL GIVE YOU A FITTING PUNISHMENT, NO MATTER WHAT YOUR FATHER THINKS!" **_

_**Hai…**_

After yelling like a banshee, Sakura went back to her former self. She then noticed a ribcage form around Sasuke. Yumi, who was also back to her normal self was laughing.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, why do you have Susanoo's? Why are you laughing Yumi-chan?"

"Damn. That was scary." Sasuke said, fueling Yumi's laughter.

"Okaa-san….otou-san…was so scared….of Inner …Sakura….so…he..he summoned Susanoo's!" Yumi said between giggles.

Sakura erupted in laughter. "Was I that frightening?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes. You were."

* * *

**I'm not trying to be good at Japanese, I just like using it because I want the story to seem like the real deal, and I also like Japanese culture.**

**Hope you guys like it! I'll try to update as fast as I can. Still have school work piled on top of each other :( **

**Thanks for reading! Hope it's not as bad as I thought xD **

**Rate and Review, everyone! **


	2. Prodigies ( 2 )

Hello everyone! I am back. Although maybe you don't care. xD

For one, I thought this story was reaaaaaally bad. Like, to be chucked in the incinerator bad. So I decided to leave it be.

But one fine day, I was strolling through my old email, I saw a review alert from Fanfiction, telling me that Animefreak0831 reviewed this story.

I was all like, "Oh, god, I don't want to see this, this is probably some hate stuff or something", but when I saw his/her review, happiness slapped me in the face.

I suddenly felt really grateful and even more so when I saw that there were already 2 favorites, and 1 following, and along with the number of readers. After that, I knew happiness slapped me again.

Anyway this chapter is dedicated to Animefreak0831 especially, but of course I wouldn't forget all you guys out there :)

Thanks for lifting my spirits. Please continue supporting me. If there is something wrong with my grammar, spelling, wrong facts or an undesirable way of writing the story, please tell me via review!

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS INCLUDED IN THIS STORY. NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

LEGEND :

normal

**Time set or Author's Note**

**~setting~**

_Thoughts or dreams_

**_Tailed Beast or Inner side _**

SHOUTING OR EMPHASIS

Jutsu and Techniques

* * *

**Prodigies**

Uzumaki Hidekazu woke up on a Tuesday morning to the sound of his mother's voice. Apparently his mother's voice was soothing, and it made him fall asleep again.

The second time he woke up he was being shaken awake (gently, mind you) by his mother. Which led to no progress at all, since he fell asleep again.

On the third time Uzumaki Naruto dumped water on him, which was a success.

"WAKE UP! You're going to be late for school. AGAIN." Naruto scolded his son, who was dripping wet.

"But otou-san yesterday was your fault!"

"Mhmm. Get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, and go to school."

Hidekazu dragged himself out of bed and dried off in the bathroom.

After putting on his usual wear he trudged towards the kitchen, and grabbed 2 pieces of bread and a carton of milk from the counter, and started eating.

"I hate mornings." Hidekazu whined.

"True for most of us." Naruto grinned. "Sasuke should teach you more on how to hate things properly, not just saying, dattebayo."

"Whaaat?"

"Forget what I said, he'll chop my head off."

"Okay. Otou-san, I'm leaving now. Bye! Love you!" And so Hidekazu jumped off the window.

Running down the streets, zooming past people, Hidekazu halted to a stop in front of the Uchiha Compound, where he waited for Yumi.

About a minute later Yumi emerged from the gates, carrying a small bag, and raised an eyebrow at Hidekazu.

Yumi slung her bag over her shoulder. "What are you doing here? Not that you're not welcome."

" Eh? I waited for you."

"Okay. Academy's quite a walk from here, though."

"No prob."

* * *

Once the two reached the Academy, there was still children hanging around in the courtyard.

"I thought we were late. Otou-san woke me up early." Hidekazu said, while looking around.

" No, not at all. I mean, we're not late." Yumi replied.

Suddenly, as if in some sort of genjutsu was involved everyone in the courtyard outside the Academy were staring at the two, whispering amongst themselves.

"Is that the Hokage's son….with that Uchiha girl.."

"That Uchiha girl is cute…Hayashi over there who has a crush on her said her name is Yumi…"

"I heard about him from okaa-san, he's Uzumaki Hidekazu…"

"Why is everyone staring at us? Ne...Yumi-chan.." Hidekazu said, as he eyed a kid approaching them.

"Hmph." The approaching kid was carrying…a small puppy in his arms.

As usual, Yumi raised her eyebrow in an inquisitive manner. "You are from the Inuzuka Clan, are you not?"

The kid rolled his eyes. "Hey, Uchiha, why do you speak like an old lady? If you're asking me if I am from the Inuzuka, hell yeah. Name's Takeo. You guys are Yumi and Hidekazu, right? Everyone here knows you guys."

"Right."

Yumi merely nodded.

The bell rang, so most of the kids piled inside the Academy hallway, looking for their classrooms.

"Opsies. Class time. See ya later." Takeo ran inside, being followed by Yumi and Hidekazu.

* * *

**After class…..**

"Oi! Yumi-chan!" Hidekazu went after Yumi as soon as he got out of the classroom.

"Yes, Kazu-kun, what is it?"

"Can I show you the Hyuuga Compound and mansion and stuff? It's really cool!"

"I would like to see it, but I am not sure I am allowed inside."

"I asked obaa-san, she said it's okay as long as you don't cause much trouble."

"Well okay then. Take me there."

* * *

**~ At the Hyuuga Compound ~**

Hidekazu ran in the middle of the courtyard, gesturing with his arms. "Welcome to the Hyuuga Compound!"

Yumi could only nod.

Hidekazu gave Yumi a mini tour, luckily revealing no dark Hyuuga secrets but eliciting raised eyebrows from the Hyuuga clan members; and then led her back to the courtyard where there were two glasses and a pitcher of water.

Yumi poured herself some water, after all it was a hot day, even in the late afternoon.

A sudden thump and a voice comparable to a calm banshee **( A/N: Almost makes no sense, I know XD ) **almost made Yumi drop her glass. And Uchiha Yumi does NOT drop her glass on a daily basis.

"Dear cousin, why have you brought this Uchiha into the compound?" Hyuuga Hibana, daughter of Hyuuga Hanabi, demanded. "Do you know I can kick her out right now, as heir to the leadership of the Hyuuga Clan?"

Yumi looked at her incredulously. _**WHY YOU BITCH! **__For once I agree with you, Inner Yumi. _

"Yumi-chan here was allowed inside by me, Hibana…chan. You are not clan head yet. We were just training, that's all. Right Yumi-chan?"

Yumi, sensing that Hidekazu was looking for an excuse to bring her here, played in. "Yes, we were."

Hibana smirked. Even for a 7-year old kid, Yumi thought that smirk was pure evil. _**SHE'S A DEMON SPAWN!**__ You do realize she's Hidekazu's cousin? _

"Ah, training. Hidekazu, can you deliver this message from a courier to oba-san,, will you?" Hibana gave Hidekazu a scroll, and he departed immediately, giving Yumi a 'good luck' look on his face.

Hibana then returned her attention to the Uchiha girl. Yumi, if you're really Yumi Uchiha, the _'_prodigy_'_ of the Uchiha Clan, how about you train against the 'prodigy' of the Hyuuga Clan? We can train each other. No holding back, you know."

Yumi, for once in her life, stuttered. "I…I am not…." _**Oh Yumi...KILL HER!**_

"You are not what? You are not the prodigy, the pride of the absolutely diminished Uchiha Clan?"

_**WHAT A TOTAL BITCH! YUMI, SHOW HER WHAT WE CAN DO!**_

Yumi was hesitant, but she did it anyway. " I accept your challenge. You have challenged me, and I will show you how wrong you are to do so."

Bowing before each other, Yumi changed into her fighting stance. She watched Hibana change into her stance as well.

For 5 seconds they stared at each other. Activating her Byakugan, Hibana charged with quite speed, almost hitting Yumi with a single Juuken strike in the stomach. Hibana sent a flurry of Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms, Yumi dodging all but the last, which sent her flying across the courtyard, but she resisted it, flipped over, and performed the Lion Combo on Hibana, who was then pinned to the ground, rolled over hit Yumi in the leg with such speed, paralyzing her for a time and hit her with a single Juuken strike that pushed her across and into a wooden door.

Hibana approached her, "No holding back, Yumi of the Uchiha Clan, no holding back right? This is training, it's good for you. It's rather short, really. " _**OH GOD I DON'T WANT TO DIE! **__Shut up._

A single Juuken strike to the brain would end a life quickly, Yumi observed. And Hibana, looked like she was planning to do that. Yumi didn't want her life to end so early.

"Cherry Blossom Clash!"

This sent Hibana flying, and into someone's window. Exhausted, and relieved, Yumi stood amongst the wood and stone that have been flying around during their fight

Apparently the moment she 'threw' Hibana towards a window was the very moment her mother arrived along with Hinata and Hidekazu.

"UCHIHA YUMI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"Okaa-chan. Oba-chan. Kazu-kun. Hi everyone. Welcome to the party."

"Yumi Uchiha this is not a very funny joke. What happened?!"

"Hibana challenged me to a 'training session'. It seems to me that she needs to know what 'training session' means. She thought it was 'death match'.

"I am bringing you to your father. Right now!"

_Oh dear…otou-san will be really angry. _Yumi thought.

* * *

Dragging Yumi almost by the ear, Sakura presented the current situation to Sasuke in the study.

"Sakura, as much as I want to know, please step out and let Yumi have her say."

With a suspicious look she left the room, leaving daughter and father alone.

"Yumi, what happened?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Hidekazu showed me the Hyuuga Mansion, and I got into a fight with his cousin, Hibana. She was really annoying. She kept on saying about me that I was not fit to be the 'prodigy' or the 'leader' of the diminishing Uchiha Clan."

"She said that? And so you had your duel."

"Yes we did, taijutsu and Juuken everywhere."

"Please, Yumi, try not to get into any fights. Especially with clans that are rather prominent and have many allies, it may cause a war."

"Otou-san, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Yumi, you know I forgive you. But did you win the battle?"

"Yes. I won."

Sasuke smirked. "That's my girl."

Yumi smiled a rare, genuine smile, and she headed towards the door.

"Yumi. Wait." Sasuke stopped her before she could slide the panel.

"Did you use…it? As your finishing move?"

"No, I did not. I didn't have the heart."

* * *

**Hey, hey, hey, chapter done!  
**

**Hope you guys liked it, hope it isn't as terrible as I think.**

**Might update this week, next week, next month (LOL) depends on the amount of reviews and rates I get. They are my motivation. Thanks for reading!  
**

**P.S. The next chapter I'll have a rather long time lapse. More OCs!**


	3. New Faces ( 3 )

**Hello everyone! **

**Here's a new chapter for you all, just wanted to introduce some of my OCs. **

**Thanks for everything, hope you guys like this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS INCLUDED IN THIS STORY. NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

* * *

**New Faces**

* * *

One fine morning, Uzumaki Hidekazu and Uchiha Yumi, along with the majority of the Academy students were sitting in their classroom, very bored.

"Ne, Yumi-chan…why is Iruka-sensei sooooo late?" Hidekazu whined.

"I do not know." Pausing, Yumi continued, " It is very unlike of Iruka-sensei to be late. I don't suppose we have a substitute?"

"Eh? What are you saying?" Hidekazu said, as a paper plane flew past his head and onto Yumi's lap.

"Hey, Yumi Uchiha! A love letter from your boyfriend, me!" The kid with brown hair known as Hayashi shouted, which made the entire class laugh and stare at Yumi, who looked furious.

"Yumi-chan, is he really your boyfriend?" Hidekazu asked, which in turn made Yumi even more furious. She burned the paper to a crisp with a small fire jutsu.

Pissed, Yumi glared at Hidekazu, "Are you really going to ask that many questions?" she hissed.

Before Hidekazu could open his mouth in reply Iruka walked in with several children, silencing the class, and prompting them to the usual greeting.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei!"

"Good morning, class."

"Today we have new students from different countries, which we will study later." Iruka looked expectantly at the four.

Hidekazu eyed the first kid in the line, who looked absolutely bored. He had spiky black hair and was tied with a pony, he wore a black t-shirt with pants, and when he introduced himself, he drawled.

"Hello." He paused, and then yawned briefly before continuing. "My name is Nara Akira. I'm from Sunagakure." He then sat down in a nearby empty chair, folded his arms on the desk and rested his head. Iruka facepalmed. "Another Nara…"

The next transferee in line stepped up. He was wearing a zipped-up jacket, and had brown-black hair and steel-gray eyes.

Bowing, he said, "How do you do? My name is Yotsuki Katsuo. I used to live in Kumogakure. It's nice to meet you all." Katsuo then took a seat in the back row.

The next kid was drinking from a water flask. He had white hair and was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with black pants and a belt that held several water bottles.

"Hey, what's up? Name's Hozuki Aoi." Aoi grinned, showing off his sharp teeth, then took another swig from his water flask. "I'm from Kiri and I like swords. Big swords." He strode over to a desk in the front, and sat there. The class then started whispering and pointing at him.

"Ne, Yumi-chan, why is he like that, dattebayo?" Hidekazu whispered.

"He's from Kirigakure, probably a member of the Hozuki clan that specialize in water techniques. But the clan members always have to drink water."

"Oh. That's why he has so many water bottles."

The next transferee was a girl, who had short, straight hazelnut hair that curled outwards at the bottom. She was wearing a plain, black t-shirt with blue pants. As the class stared at her, she stared at them back.

She introduced herself. "Good morning everyone. My name is Shimura Natsu, from the Land of Fire, specifically, a pagoda near the Valley of the End."

She then walked towards a nearby empty seat, but she slipped, landing on her face. The entire class laughed and pointed at her, and Natsu got red from embarrassment. She continued her stride towards the seat, and managed to sit down.

Iruka sighed deeply. "Okay, class! Today we will discuss the different nations….."

* * *

After class, Takeo along with Akira, Katsuo and Aoi and a puppy approached Hidekazu and Yumi who were sitting on the ground next to a tree.

"Hey, you two! You always seem to be together!" Takeo shouted.

_**Is Hidekazu your new boyfriend, Yumi? **__No. Shut up and go back to sleep._

"What do you want?" growled Hidekazu, as Takeo and the transferees sat down next to them. The puppy sat in Takeo's lap.

"Hey, I just wanted to introduce to you guys personally, Akira, Katsuo, Aoi and my new dog, Sora."

Sora was a white dog, that was much like Kiba's, Akamaru.

Yumi nodded at the other three students. She then raised an eyebrow at Takeo. "Why the name 'Sora'?"

"Because he's always jumping, like he wanted to reach the sky."

"Ah." _**What a quaint reason for a quaint name. **__Don't be such a b….annoying person. __**Don't you mean 'bitch'? Yeah. I am. You are too. Hahaha.**__ Please, just be quiet. _Yumi turned to the other three. "Can you guys tell us more about yourselves? I'm really curious." Hidekazu, who was awfully silent, nodded in approval.

Aoi was the first one to speak. "Well…" He rolled his eyes. "Obviously I'm from the awesome Hozuki Clan. I wanna be the leader of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist someday, like otou-san was!"

"I guess it's my turn, right?" Katsuo asked, sighing. "'Kay. I am the son of Tenten and Hikaru Yotsuki. I like weapons, too."

The last one who spoke was Akira. "I'm the son of Temari and Shikamaru Nara, I moved here since I guess I'm heir of the Nara clan. But I think it's too troublesome, y'know, leading a clan."

"But I thought otou-san said that you have the highest IQ in our class!" Hidekazu, who finally broke his silence exclaimed.

"Second." Akira's correction made Yumi raise her eyebrows, again.

"I wonder who's the first?" Yumi asked.

"Rumor says it's her." Takeo quickly glanced at Natsu on the swing, reading a book. "The other kids say she's scary. I've heard that once she transferred here a few days ago, the genin bullies came after her under the sakura trees, telling her to give them her money. She scared them and they ran away. We don't know how."

Hidekazu rolled his eyes. "I bet she's not scary, dattebayo." He stood up and walked over to Natsu. Takeo widened his eyes.

"Are you here to bully me? Or take my money?"

"No. I'm Uzumaki Hidekazu. My dream is to become an even better Hokage than my otou-san!"

Natsu looked up from her book and smiled. "Good luck."

Hidekazu pouted, not noticing the sarcasm. "Why won't you join us and make friends?"

"Hm? They are scared of me. And I don't want to make friends."

"How about me? Why are you talking to me?"

"Because you are nice and you are not afraid of me. Thank you." Natsu grinned.

"You're welcome, dattebayo." As Hidekazu said this, Natsu doubled over.

"Natsu-chan! Are you all right?" Hidekazu patted her on the back, concerned.

Yumi, who was watching them from afar, raised an eyebrow to the current situation, which surprisingly, no one noticed.

"I..I'm sorry, I have to go.." Natsu grabbed her book and dashed through the trees and jumped over the wood fence into an empty alley, while Hidekazu gave chase.

"Natsu-chan! Wait!"

Hidekazu chased Natsu over the fence and into the alley, turning left, right, and into the street which was empty.

"Natsu-chan! Where are you?!" Hidekazu yelled. No reply.

Giving up, he ran back all the way home.

* * *

**~Omake~**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sat in front of a camera, they were about to be interviewed.

Naruto nudged Sasuke. "Teme, you nervous?"

"Regarding the questions they are about to ask us, yes."

"Shut up, the both of you." Sakura hissed.

"Good day, everyone!" A voice boomed from the speakers.

"Today we have special guests with us today on a special, _very_ personal interview. Please, let us welcome Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, ANBU Captain Uchiha Sasuke, and Head Medic Haruno, or maybe Uchiha Sakura!" The trio heard clapping from the speakers.

If Sasuke were a lesser man he would've sat there, completely shocked, or even he might fall off his stool. But since Sasuke is an Uchiha, and Uchihas do _not _fall off stools, he tried to mask his expression of utter shock.

Naruto nudged Sasuke again. "You alright, teme? Isn't your position supposed to be a secret?!"

"Yes." Sasuke said, rather quietly.

"To us there are no such thing as secrets!" The voice happily boomed from the speakers.

"Well that's disturbing." Sakura glared at the camera.

"Okay, our first question is for our famous Orange Hokage. Naruto, how were you as so dense as to not know that Hinata loved you?"

"Hehehe…since when? She told me she loved me during the war and stuff..."

The voice boomed. "Naruto, since when you were Academy students!"

"Uh….what? Eh…Hinata-chan, if you're listening, ne…sorry, dattebayo. I love you too! Hehehe, that's why you were very shy back then…"

"Aw…how sweet. Our next question is for Sakura. Sakura, what do you feel about Karin, Sasuke's ex-teammate from Team Taka, possible girlfriend and who also liked, possibly loved Sasuke?"

"Well, after hearing about her for the first time, I hit Sasuke on the head. Hard. Now I guess you forget stuff like that when you get older."

"Thanks, Sakura. Now, a question for Sasuke. What was your most gay moment in while working in the ANBU?!"

Sasuke coughed. "I…..It's classified information."

The voice in the speaker seemed to pull out paper from a portfolio. "Are pictures of you as a baby classified information? Maybe not, you know."

Naruto whispered. "This…is…blackmail…I like it."

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke was severely pissed. "Fine. My gayest moment working in the ANBU? My mask was permanently dyed pink. With lipstick. I had to wear it for a day, working with the ANBU of Suna to track down a wanted organization. I could not bring myself to…..to lead the ANBU as Uchiha Sasuke that day."

Upon hearing this, Naruto, Sakura, and the audience cracked up. Sasuke looked away in shame, blushing a bit.

Naruto exclaimed, "Sasuke! Why didn't you tell me this?!"

"I was too embarrassed…"

The audience cracked up even more.

"Okay. That's enough for today. Hopefully we'll make an appearance in the next omake. Thanks, everyone!"

* * *

**Yay! Chapter done! Hope you guys liked the omake ^^**

**I'm sorry if it's terrible T_T**

**Thanks for reading! Please continue supporting me by rating and reviewing. **


	4. Who the Hell Are You? ( 4 )

**Hello everyone! **

**New chapter for you all! OMG….I'm really sorry for uploading very late. I hope you guys are still there T_T Starting from June I might upload once a week. Maybe even less. School starts in June, and I have basic Japanese class on Saturdays. **

**But before moving on, I would like to mention a guest review. **

**Whoever you are, thanks for the review. It's okay that it's rushed. I made a mistake in putting author notes in the middle of the story. My apologies T_T And yes, I will take up your suggestion on more conflicts. I was going to put some, but I couldn't find a place for it in the current story. Please note that they were seven year old Academy students at the time. Anyway, thanks again. :)**

**Special mention to YamiHinata from Naruto-kun! :D Also my thanks to Shaazx for favoriting and subscribing and reviewing, quite a lot, really :)**

**Hope you guys keep on reviewing!**

* * *

_Several years have passed. The former Academy students have graduated, and are now Genin. Will they be able to impress their Jonin sensei and become real ninja? Or will they fail and be sent back to the Academy?_

* * *

**Who the Hell Are You? **

* * *

The former Academy students, now Genin, sit in their old classroom, waiting for Iruka to announce the 3-man cell teams.

There was a knock on the door, and someone handed Iruka a piece of paper.

"Okay everyone, here are the teams. Please sit next to your teammates once your names are mentioned." Iruka announced.

"Team 1. Akimichi Shin. Yamanaka Kaori. Nara Akira."

A blonde-haired girl wearing a pink shirt over tights strutted over to an empty seat next to Shin and Akira, whom Hidekazu knew.

"Team 2. Suzuki Hayashi. Inoue Kira. Sato Naomi."

Hayashi looked pretty annoyed that he wasn't in with Yumi, but he sat with his team anyway.

"Team 3. Aburame Kuroi. Hozuki Aoi. Shimura Natsu."

Natsu stood and grabbed her things before sitting down awkwardly between Kuroi and Aoi.

"Team 4. Inuzuka Takeo. Hyuga Hibana. Yotsuki Katsuo."

"Team 5. Uzumaki Hidekazu. Uchiha Yumi. Kuruma Ryo."

Ryo was a pale-faced kid with light brown hair, wearing a purple hoodie over a red net shirt. Once he sat down next to Hidekazu, the Uzumaki child immediately started talking to him.

"Hey, you must be Ryo-kun, right? Your name sounds like the money…"

Yumi, who was by this time a bit more comical and less serious, rolled her eyes. "Kazu, you didn't have to point that out."

Ryo smiled. "That's okay. Nice to meet you guys."

"Ahem." Iruka interrupted. "Now, everyone please wait for your respective teachers for each team. They will come and get you, and they will test your ability if you are ready for the life of a genin, or if you should return to the Academy. Good luck everyone!" Iruka left the room.

Already, two jonin teachers entered the room and took their assigned teams. They were Sarutobi Aiko, daughter of Yuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma, who led Team 1 out of the room; the other was Tenten who took Team 3.

A few minutes. A male jonin teacher took Team 2. Yamanaka Ino came, and led Team 4 out of the room, leaving Team 5.

5 minutes. 10 minutes.

Yumi and Ryo were waiting patiently, talking to each other, while Hidekazu was pacing the room and drawing inappropriate things on the blackboard.

15. 20. 30. 45. An hour.

"What is taking…our…teacher….so…long?!" Hidekazu complained, banging his head on the wall.

"Hidekazu…you'll injure yourself..or the wall…." Yumi muttered.

Ryo kept an upbeat attitude. "I think our teacher will come for us. Why wouldn't he?"

"I think we should go to the training— " Hidekazu was abruptly cut off.

"The training what?" A man who was leaning against the doorway, said.

Hidekazu glared at the man. "Who the hell are you?"

Yumi pursed her lips, with Ryo staying silent.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru, and I am to be your jonin teacher. And you were going somewhere…?"

"Umm….."

Shikamaru smirked. "Hopefully you weren't planning to go to the training grounds, or the Hokage will give me permission to gut you." Hidekazu gulped.

* * *

Shikamaru led them to a clearing with a river nearby. "Welcome to the Third Training Ground. I suggest you sit down."

Hidekazu, Yumi and Ryo sat down on the grass.

"We'll start with introductions."

"What do we say?" Hidekazu pouted.

"Name, dreams, likes, that kind of stuff. How about I go first?"

"Umm..okay." Hidekazu looked to Yumi and Ryo, who also nodded.

"As you already know, I am Nara Shikamaru. My dreams, I guess I have fulfilled them. All I want is everything…to be…_not _troublesome. " Shikamaru directed his gaze towards Hidekazu.

"Uh….I'm Uzumaki Hidekazu. I like miso ramen and I don't like people who think I'm stupid or I'm just the Hokage's son. My dream is to become an even better Hokage than Dad, and do even more cooler stuff than him!" Hidekazu almost shouted.

"My name is Uchiha Yumi. I like….shuriken, training, occasional solitude. I dislike…anything spicy and annoying people. Dreams? To fulfill my duty as the heir of the Uchiha Clan and be able to protect the village." Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. _The Will of Fire? In an Uchiha?_

"Eto…I guess it's my turn now, right?" Ryo sighed deeply. "Well, my name is Kuruma Ryo. I like books and paintings and art. I dislike sports. I don't play games. My dream is to become a recognized official of the Ninja Alliance Force."

Shikamaru let out a sigh. "Okay. Supposedly, right now, I should be sending you home to prepare for the test that I will give you on the next day. But since you three seem to be overexcited, I will administer the test today."

"Huh, what test? I thought once we passed the Academy's super hard tests and stuff we're genin now." Hidekazu complained.

"Uzumaki, if you're going to keep complaining and wasting my time I will make sure that you will be stripped of your ninja status, I don't care who your father is. I sacrificed my time, I had to sacrifice my position as Head Strategist in the Ninja Alliance Force since your father asked me to. I wouldn't do all that if I knew you, Uzumaki Hidekazu would be troublesome. Now, shut up."

Feeling a little bit scared, Hidekazu shut up.

Taking a deep breath, Shikamaru further explained. "As I earlier stated, all of you, will be taking a test. The test depends on each jonin teacher. As for me, I want you to try to take this..." Shikamaru tossed two chakra blades in the air. "From me." He caught the blades and hung

Hidekazu narrowed his eyes. Yumi shifted uncomfortably. "But there are only two blades." Ryo pointed out.

"An astute observation. If the two blades somehow, by some miracle are taken, you are free to fight each other for the blades. The sore loser goes back to the Academy. Just no killing. That'll be troublesome. Any questions?"

"What do we benefit from this 'test' aside from actually ascending to the rank of genin?" Yumi asked.

"You'll see. Are there more questions?" Silence. "No? Okay. At the count of three, you will disperse. Come at me with the intent to kill, and do your best, or else you'll won't really get the blades. Good luck."

"1.2.3." The trio scattered, hiding behind bushes and trees.

"Take this!" Hidekazu shouted and attempted to punch Shikamaru from behind. Turning around, the jonin merely made a hand sign and stopped Hidekazu mid-punch.

Surprised, Hidekazu looked down and saw his shadow. It was darker than usual. Looking back up, he saw Shikamaru smirk and punch him hard. Hard enough to send him flying into a nearby tree.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" A giant fireball appeared in Shikamaru's direction. Dodging to the side, he felt a fist connect with his face. Flying, he spun in midair and landed on his feet.

"Shadow Stitching Technique!" Yumi dodged the shadows expertly, weaving in and out.

Yumi landed a punch on Shikamaru's stomach, kicking with her left foot. The rather surprised Shikamaru blocked, rapidly kicked with his right and was in a hand-to-hand combat with his student. Dealing a hard blow, Shikamaru sent Yumi flying, but was able to catch her smirk. Reaching for the blades, he noticed one was missing.

"Hmph. Better than I expected." The jonin eyed the surroundings, Yumi was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Ryo, to be honest was really scared. His mother taught him the family kekkei genkai, but he had no confidence in his ability.

He was running, running, until he reached a different clearing from before. The clearing was large and the grass was tall.

Ryo ran until he stood in the middle of the clearing,

"You're mine." He turned around and saw Shikamaru standing there, walking towards him.

Shikamaru took note of Ryo long before he was assigned to Team 5. He was the kind of kid that hated physical education and disliked sports and sparring back in the Academy.

In this case, it was most probable that Ryo couldn't perform taijutsu.

Ryo looked back and ran like hell was chasing after him. He threw a kunai, Shikamaru deflecting it with the chakra blade.

"Illusions. Illusions." Ryo muttered under his breath.

Shikamaru stared after Ryo, walking. Blinked once. Ryo was there, but not there. Blinking again, Shikamaru saw falling leaves, but Ryo was nowhere to be found.

Tsking, the jonin turned his back and left the clearing. "Troublesome kid."

* * *

After quite some time of chasing, taijutsu, and exasperation, Shikamaru managed to get the kids in one place. Yumi was tied to a tree, Hidekazu was knocked out and on the ground and Ryo was sitting next to Yumi who was very exhausted.

Shikamaru was leaning against a nearby tree. "You all are troublesome. But surprisingly enough, no one got a single blade."

Walking over to Hidekazu, Shikamaru shook him awake and gave him a blade.

"Oi. You there, Yumi, Ryo, kill Hidekazu now to get the blade. This is an order. If you do manage to kill him you'll progress into the rank of genin, and you'll be able to think like a ninja. Sacrifice is key, that's what you should learn. If not…" Shikamaru smirked. "You'll be stripped of your ninja rank. Now get to it."

Hidekazu, who was now standing widened his eyes and glared daggers (Or maybe kunai?) at Shikamaru.

Yumi spoke with such certainty that surprised Ryo. "I'd die before I kill Hidekazu, Ryo or any of my friends." She spat at Shikamaru. "You don't deserve to be a ninja if you're like this."

Ryo, on the other hand was hesitant. "I…yes..Yumi-chan is right. I'm not ready to die but I will not kill anyone in my life, ever."

"Good. You passed the test."

Hidekazu dropped his glare. "Whaaaaat?"

"I tested all of you to see if you will try to destroy each other. All of you come from powerful clans. Especially you, Hidekazu. Anyway, this…" Shikamaru gestured lazily with his hands, "all this was supposed to test if you are going to kill, or sacrifice your comrade for your own gain, or the other way around. Break the rules, I don't care. They're too troublesome, anyway. But to murder your comrade in cold blood is something I deeply despise, and you kids should never do that."

"Smart." Ryo nodded in approval.

"Eh, sensei. What about our free…what time is it? Yeah, our dinner?" Hidekazu was pouting.

"Did I say anything about a free dinner? Yes? No? No. I did not. Plus, you're the son of Naruto, means that you can eat. A lot. Tomorrow, we meet here, 8 o'clock sharp so I can analyze your weaknesses and strengths."

"When will we take our missions?" Ryo asked.

"The day after tomorrow. Don't be late. Now get going. All of you."

* * *

**Okay. I absolutely hate writing fighting scenes. That's bad, because everything in Naruto is almost fighting. **

**Hope I did well, rate and review everyone! **

**Thanks for reading ~**


	5. Walk ( 5 )

**Konnichiwa, minna-san!**

**How are you guys? Hope you are still reading xD I AM SO FREAKING LATE….I'm really sorry everyone. Right now I would say like a dozen alibis, but I know it would be futile to do so. Anyway,here's the next chapter for you :) **

**Please continue rating and reviewing. Thanks everyone!**

**BTW anyone here reading my other oneshot ( currently only one ) collection ( supposed collection ) ?**

**If you do tell me what you think about it. **

**Apparently I forgot to put the disclaimer on the last chapter and on Akatsuki Encounters. Sorry, Kishimoto-sensei...and TV Tokyo and all those copyright fellows :D **

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If I so happened to own Naruto I would have kept Itachi alive. :) **

* * *

**Walk**

* * *

"Good morning. Hidekazu. You are late." Shikamaru drawled, his leg hanging off the tree branch he was sitting on.

"Today, we are going to practice walking, or climbing on trees."

"Cool!" Hidekazu shouted. "That's how you got up the tree, right, Shikamaru-sensei?"

"Yes. That's how I got up the tree." Shikamaru glared lazily at Hidekazu. "Don't interrupt me next time. Back to topic. If you aren't as troublesome as I thought I'll teach you walking on water." The lazy jonin jumped off from the tree.

"I'll make it simple. You have to concentrate…or focus a fixed amount of chakra on your feet. Make sure that it's not too much, since you'll break the tree and get pushed off and if there is too little, you will fall off. And try marking your progress up the tree with a weapon or anything. Good luck." Shikamaru went back to his branch.

Ryo spent a few seconds thinking about what Shikamaru said, while Yumi nodded in understanding.

Immediately Hidekazu was making quite a racket, and then Shikamaru called out from his branch. "Please…try not to be too noisy and troublesome, I'm trying to take a nap here."

"Yes, sensei!" The three then started their tree climbing exercise.

"Okay. Concentrate some chakra on your feet…" Ryo was muttering to himself. He then tried to climb to the tree, but he fell off the moment his two feet were on the tree.

"Ow..that hurt."

Shikamaru proceeded to yell from his branch. "Put your back into it!"

Yumi looked at their lazy sensei questioningly. "Sensei I thought you were going to take a nap…..?"

"You can't be a ninja without pain. And yes, I was going to take a nap, until Ryo rudely fell from his tree."

Ryo who tried climbing again and fell, yelled. "Sensei I was practicing!"

"Mhm. Now back to my nap. Try not to be troublesome, the whole lot of you."

Yumi was walking up the tree, slowly, falling after several steps. Hidekazu, surprisingly was doing well, and Ryo was failing miserably.

* * *

Team 5 continued their training until lunch. By this time, Yumi was walking up the tree with no hassle, Hidekazu was practically running up and down the tree and Ryo was walking a few steps before wobbling and falling, or flying into the nearest tree.

"I've been observing the whole lot of you. We should move on to water walking." Shikamaru said, now awake.

Hidekazu was indignant. "We should eat lunch, Shikamaru-sensei. I'm hungry!"

"Fine. We'll eat at that ramen stand you and your father like. What was it? Ichizoku? Ichiraku? Oh yeah, Ichiraku."

The team set out to eat at Ramen Ichiraku. There, Hidekazu ordered quite a number of bowls of ramen, Yumi ordered a bowl of miso ramen and Ryo ordered some tonkutsu ramen. Shikamaru didn't eat anything.

Teuchi started dictating to Hidekazu the bill. Yumi and Ryo paid for what they ate, while Hidekazu was looking for his wallet.

Once Hidekazu found his wallet, he grinned at Teuchi promising he'll pay, but once he opened it, a fly came out.

Hidekazu then proceeded to make his best puppy dog face at Shikamaru, who tried to ignore him for several seconds.

Giving in, Shikamaru scowled, pulled out some ryo and slapped it on the table.

Smiling, Teuchi took the money along with the empty bowls of ramen without a word.

* * *

Team 5 head back to the training area, and Shikamaru strode over to the river nearby.

"Here you will be practicing walking on water. Same principles, but if you fall you get wet, and the surface is a horizontal one. I'll be sitting over there," Shikamaru gestured to a comfy-looking spot under the tree. "where I am supposed to supervise you, but I think I'd lie down and stare at the clouds while you lot make a fool of yourselves in the water." The lazy ninja then proceeded to shoo them away. "Now go and do so."

Ryo stalked towards the water, gathered chakra but his foot sank. "Not this again." He muttered.

"Note that you have to master this by sundown!"

"Yes, sensei!"

Yumi started walking on the water sucessfully, slowly but surely, but Hidekazu was taking a more aggressive approach. Walking briskly on the water, Hidekazu was making splashes, and the occasional sinking foot, but other than that, he was fine.

Several hours later, the team managed to actually get good at walking on water, Ryo having some difficulty but managing; Yumi striding on the water, and Hidekazu was already sprinting.

Shikamaru, who woke up eventually, gathered the team, "I've seen you all, not bad. You kids learn quickly. Ryo, just a bit more practice. Yumi, good job. Hidekazu, keep up the good work, Just try not to overdo it. Any non-troublesome questions?"

Hidekazu raised a hand. "Why is it easy for me sensei when others think I'm stupid?"

Shikamaru looked at him sternly. "Don't think that you're stupid. Unless you are actually stupid. To answer your question, here is my assumption. You are a Hyuuga, and Hyuugas usually have good chakra control to aid them in their different techniques that require precision. Or maybe you are just good at chakra control."

"Oh. Shikamaru-sensei I did not understand half of what you said, but okay!"

The lazy jonin sighed. "Noted." He directed his gaze back to the entire team. "Anymore questions? Yes? No? Okay. Good. Tomorrow we will meet outside the Mission Assignment Desk at first light, and you are going to start your first mission. Shikamaru noticed the excitement in Hidekazu's eyes. "Don't get too excited. Your mission is probably some chore none was bothered to do so. You are dismissed. And don't be late for tomorrow."

* * *

A hour or two earlier, the Hokage and his best friend sit alone in the office. They were peering into a crystal ball, the one the Sandaime Hokage used a very long time ago.

"Eto...Sasuke, how do you use this again?"

Sasuke merely scowled and tapped the crystal ball lightly on the surface. It then cast a soft glow.

"So I just think what I want to see?"

"Yeah. Try it on Team 5."

A second passed before the crystal ball showed Hidekazu, Yumi and Ryo attempting to walk on water.

"Hey. Cool. Yumi is falling over there."

"Mhm. Hidekazu is rather good at it. Do you remember the time when we used to climb trees?"

Naruto snorted. "Of course, teme. You were as smug as before as you are now, dattebayo. I think I'll take a look at the others."

Naruto first checked on Team 4, who were doing fairly well. Ino was evaluating them one by one.

Next he checked on Team 1, who were being tested by that Sarutobi female jonin whose name Naruto forgot.

"Sasuke. What's the name of that Sarutobi jonin?"

"Aiko? Sarutobi Aiko?"

"Ah, yeah. Her. She's the daughter of Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei?"

"Oh. Yes, she is."

Team 2 was not doing well. They were arguing horribly, and were failing some of their sensei's tests.

"Oi. Oi Sasuke." Naruto called Sasuke, who was bored and currently reading a book, looked up.

Naruto pointed at Hayashi. "See that brown-haired kid?"

"Suzuki Hayashi? Yes."

"Hayashi there has a crush on Yumi, dattebayo."

"Noted. I'll file a restraining order. Or maybe I'll take care of him myself."

"Isn't that too harsh?"

"Come to think of it, yes. It is. Fine. But if he..."

"Oh just shut up, teme."

"Tsk."

Team 3 was the last one. They were practicing walking up on trees, and to be honest, Naruto though they were pretty good.

"Did you check on Natsu recently, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah, I know she'll be alright. I mean, her...you know what will be fine. This gut feeling, you know?" Naruto clutched his stomach. "Right now, I'm really hungry. Let's go get some food,dattebayo!" Naruto stood from his seat and head towards the door. You coming, or what?"

"Wait." Sasuke put the book down and followed Naruto out the door, closing it behind him. The crystal ball still glows softly, even after Naruto and Sasuke left the room. It bore the image of Natsu glaring up at the sky, as if she could see the glass.

* * *

**Hello ~**

**How was it? Was it terrible? Was it good? Was it short? WAS IT ABSOLUTELY LATE?!**

**...Well. Yep. I'm really sorry for not updating for quite some time. **

**Anyway, please tell me your comments, suggestions, and other stuff by reviewing! ^^**

**Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	6. Files ( 6 )

**Hello everyone :)**

**This is a guide on some of my OCs, for YamiHinata (BTW Habana is the one you were talking about, not Natsu, Natsu is the girl with the glasses and ran away from Hidekazu), of course for all of you, and for me. xD**

**For some reason I cannot remember the name of my own characters, so here I am, making a list for all of us.**

**If you want, you are welcome to skip this chapter. Although I recommend reading it so as to prevent confusion in the future.**

**And one last thing: Happy Belated Birthday Itachi-kun ^w^ Anyone who want to give him gifts? Yes? No? Maybe? **

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**Files**

Today was a great day for Naruto so far. He didn't do any paperwork at all, he did not answer to annoying chuunins and jonins asking for missions, since today was his day off at the Mission Assignment Desk. Naruto also received the recently recovered crystal ball of the Sandaime.

It was 2:00 in the afternoon, and Naruto was leaning back in his chair, eating from an instant cup of ramen and reading a very old copy of Icha Icha Paradise. Snickering, Naruto flipped the page.

Someone barged in, almost taking the door off its hinges. "Naruto, approve and sign these-" A voice that sounded like Sakura shrieked.

"NARUUUTO!" Naruto dropped the book immediately, almost spilling ramen on himself in the process. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE-" Sakura stopped yelling, put the scrolls she was holding on the desk, and punched Naruto in the face. Hard.

Naruto was nosebleeding. "OW! SAKURA-CHAN!" He whined, making Sakura punch him again. She then confiscated his Icha Icha Paradise and his cup of instant ramen. "Naruto, your job is to read and approve these files, these are the genin teams, and the profile of the members belonging to each team. Try not to drip blood on the paper, please. Okay I have to go. See ya, Naruto!"

"Oi, Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan!" Naruto tried to call for the pink-haired nin, but she had already left. "Damn. Sakura. Fine. Let's get this started."

Naruto opened the portfolio.

**NOTICE!  
THIS IS CLASSIFIED INFORMATION. ONLY THE HOKAGE, HIS ADVISERS, AND THE COUNCIL MAY VIEW THIS DOCUMENT. **

**TEAM 1 – SARUTOBI AIKO**

**AKIMICHI SHIN - M**

Father: Akimichi Choji – Current Head of the Akimichi Clan

Mother: Asai Kasumi – Jonin

Konohagakure

12 years old

Passed the exam with a score of 80.10%

**YAMANAKA KAORI - F**

Father: Tanaka Atsushi – Businessman and Current Manager of Yamanaka Flowers

Mother: Yamanaka Ino – Current Head of the Yamanaka Clan and Intel Division of the Allied Forces, Jonin Teacher

Konohagakure

13 years old

Passed the exam with a score of 93.00%

**NARA AKIRA - M**

Father: Nara Shikamaru – Current Lead Strategist of the Allied Forces

Mother: Temari no Sunagakure – Strategist to the Allied Forces and Advisor to the Kazekage

Sunagakure

12 years old

Passed the exam with a score of 98.50%

**TEAM 2 – KOHAKU ICHIRO **

**SUZUKI HAYASHI - M**

Father: Suzuki Dai – Chuunin

Mother: Kazue – Chuunin

Konohagakure

12 years old

Passed the exam with a score of 78.80%

**INOUE KIRA - M**

Father: Hachiro - Jonin

Mother: Inoue Ren – Chuunin Teacher

Iwagakure

11 years old

Passed the exam with a score of 86.30%

**SATO NAOMI - F**

Father: Sato Takayuki – Jonin

Mother: Ihara Mari – Shopkeeper

Konohagakure

13 years old

Passed the exam with a score of 85.00%

**TEAM 3 – TENTEN **

**ABURAME KUROI - M**

Father: Aburame Shino – Head of the Aburame Clan, Head of the Konoha Tracking Unit, Member of the Allied Forces Tracking Unit

Mother: Kato Mika – Head of the Samurai Kato Clan, Land of Iron

Konohagakure

13 years old

Passed the exam with a score of 89.90%

**HOZUKI AOI - M**

Father: Hozuki Suigetsu – Former Leader of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist

Mother: Unknown

Kirigakure

12 years old

Passed the exam with a score of 85.00%

**SHIMURA NATSU - F**

Father: Unknown, of Shimura Clan

Mother: Unknown

Land of Fire

12 years old

Passed the exam with a score of 99.70%

**TEAM 4 – YAMANAKA INO**

**INUZUKA TAKEO - M**

Father: Inuzuka Kiba – Member of the Allied Forces Tracking Unit

Mother: Midori – Jonin from Iwagakure

Konohagakure

12 years old

Passed the exam with a score of 87.50%

**YOTSUKI KATSUO - M**

Father: Yotsuki Hikaru – Member of the Yotsuki Clan, Jonin from Kumogakure

Mother: Tenten – Tobekutsu Jonin, Jonin Teacher

Kumogakure

13 years old

Passed the exam with a score of 84.10%

**HYUUGA HIBANA - F**

Father: Unknown, Deceased

Mother: Hyuuga Hanabi – Hyuuga Clan Branch Family Member, Jonin

Konohagakure

12 years old

Passed the exam with a score of 90.30%

**TEAM 5 – NARA SHIKAMARU**

**HYUUGA – UZUMAKI HIDEKAZU **

Father: Uzumaki Naruto – Rokudaime Hokage

Mother: Hyuuga Hinata – Head of the Hyuuga Clan, Jonin

Konohagakure

12 years old

Passed the exam with a score of 80.60%

**KURAMA RYO – M**

Father: Unknown, Deceased

Mother: Kurama Yakumo – Head of the Kurama Clan, Chuunin

Konohagakure

13 years old

Passed the exam with a score of 90.50%

**UCHIHA YUMI - F**

Father: Uchiha Sasuke – Head of the Uchiha Clan, Supreme ANBU Captain, Head of the ANBU of the Allied Forces, Advisor to the Hokage

Mother: Haruno Sakura – Head Medical Ninja, Member of the Supreme Medical Squad of the Allied Forces, Advisor to the Hokage

Konohagakure

12 years old

Passed the exam with a score 96.70%

Naruto nodded and signed the paper and put it aside. Naruto grabbed his extra copy of Icha Icha Paradise, and started reading. Again.

**Oh hey, how was it? ^W^  
Hopefully you aren't confused anymore. There's little writing involved, guess there's not much to judge and critizise. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! ^^  
**


	7. Those Damn Missions ( 7 )

**KONNICHIWA. HEARTCON DESU. GOMENNASAI.**

**I'M REALLY SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE. PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND MY STUPID BRAIN. **

**I hope I'm still ranting to someone. Please…I hope you are still there.**

**Anyway. I. Hope. You. Enjoy. This. Chapter.**

**Please review, everyone ^W^**

* * *

**Those Damn Missions…**

* * *

"Good. You're here. I was starting to think you won't show up." Shikamaru yawned, leaning against the door.

Hidekazu grinned. "Why would we be late for our first mission?!" Yumi and Ryo nodded in agreement.

"Tsk. I bet you'll hate it." Shikamaru turned the knob on the door to the Mission Assignment Desk. "Get in." He pushed the door.

The room was a spacious one, with two windows and a ceiling fan whirring above. In the middle of the room was the biggest desk Hidekazu had ever seen. Five people sat at the desk; one of them was the Hokage.

"Oi! Otou-san!" Hidekazu ran over to his father and leaned on the desk.

"Hello, Kazu-kun." Naruto gave his son a smile and nodded towards Shikamaru.

"Naruto. Give them a mission, please."

"You aren't going to join them, dattebayo?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "I know you'll give them a mission that's either too easy or too troublesome."

Grinning, Naruto pulled out a scroll from the bottom of a pile of papers. He gave the scroll to the woman beside him. "Momoko, please read to us."

Momoko nodded and opened the scroll. "Mission. Retrieve Cat. B-Rank. Retrieve Shishi for Madam Takatsuki. Reward is 150 thousand ryo." Momoko then held up a picture of a brown cat, which did not look very happy. It had a pink ribbon on the side, and had an expensive-looking collar that was also pink. No wonder it ran away.

"B-RANK?! FOR A CAT?!" Hidekazu was outrageous, while Yumi was sighing, and Ryo with his mouth open.

Shikamaru smirked. "You should be happy that you got a B-rank mission." He then turned to Naruto. "Why the rank?"

"What? I changed the rank. This is Tora's cat grandkid or whatever, dattebayo. And you remember Tora. TORA, SHIKAMARU!"

Shikamaru scowled. "Every genin in our generation hates him."

Yumi cocked her ear suspiciously at her sensei. "What's so wrong about capturing a cat, and this Tora?"

Shikamaru stared at her with blank eyes. "Tora is a cat used to be owned by the former Fire Daimyo's wife. Tora was a very….troublesome cat. Every genin dreaded to take on the mission of capturing Tora, for she ran away several times."

"Sounds like a challenging mission! Bring it on!" Hidekazu shouted so loudly Ryo winced.

"Honestly, Kazu. You will hate this cat. Apparently, this one I heard is three times worse."

"Yay! Even more of a challenge! Let's go!" The Uzumaki child ran into the hallway.

Naruto and Shikamaru sighed in unison. Yumi and Ryo were already chasing after him.

"Try not to get them killed by the cat."

"I'll do my best."

Naruto groaned.

* * *

Team 5 – except their sensei, who was lounging in the dango shop – raced through the city streets and alleys to find Shishi the cat.

Success was not to be found. The team went around Konoha for an hour, to no avail.

"Damn…This cat is so hard to catch…." Hidekazu whined, and nearly collapsed on the ground. Ryo sat down, and Yumi sighed deeply.

"I hate this cat. Your father was right, Hide— " Ryo fell silent when he heard a ruffling sound in the bush nearby.

Yumi was the first one to investigate. Hidekazu followed her silently, carrying the cage, while Ryo caught his breath.

A cat jumped out from the bushes, that had a pink ribbon on its ears. Yumi ran for it and wrestled it to the ground, nearly succeeding.

"OI! YUMI-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY?" Yumi could not answer, for she was being scratched by the cat. "DAMMIT!" Yumi rolled over, and slammed Shishi to the ground. She reached for the leash wrapped around her waist, but then she started coughing and hacking like crazy. "DAMN ALLERGIES!"

"YUMI-CHAN!" Hidekazu dropped the cage and dove for the leash around Yumi's waist. Managing to get it free, he kicked Yumi aside, who was still coughing and wrestled the cat. Hidekazu shouted in triumph. "YES!" He spoke too soon. The cat was writhing his way through the leash, almost free now. Ryo, who was standing and watching, decided it was a good time to help them. He dove for the cat, squashing Hidekazu in the process.

"OI! GET OFF ME!" Now Hidekazu was the one writhing and growling.

Ryo held the cat down, and reached for the cage nearby. "HIDEKAZU! GIMME THE CAGE!" Hidekazu grabbed it and opened it. Ryo threw the cat inside, and closed the latch. To be honest, Ryo was not sure it was still alive. Thankfully, it threw itself against the iron bars of the cage.

The entire team ended up on the ground. Yumi was still coughing, but at a more controlled rate. Hidekazu and Ryo were panting, while the cat was pacing in its cage, growling.

"Yumi-chan..Are you alright? Why…what happened, dattebayo?"

"Allergies." A voice yelled from above. Shikamaru jumped down right next to Hidekazu. "Not bad for your first try. Well, it was actually pretty bad. But to Tora and her line there are no such thing as a peaceful way of capturing them. Either way, good job. Hopefully the cat is still alive." The jonin walked over and picked up the cage. Shishi thrashed wildly.

"Thank Kami-sama. The monster's alive." Shikamaru turned to the sprawled kids. "Get up. We have to return this demon to Madam Takatsuki outside the village, then report to the desk."

Ryo stood weakly, and helped Yumi to her feet. Hidekazu still lay, face flat on the ground.

"Get your lazy ass up." Shikamaru demanded.

Groaning, Hidekazu stood lazily and made a kicking motion at the cat. He then turned to Ryo. "I don't know whether to kick you or to hug you, dattebayo."

"How about both?" Hidekazu hugged the brown-haired boy, and then kicked him. Rolling his eyes. Shikamaru broke up the two. "Now. The whole troublesome lot of you, get your lazy asses to Madam Takatsuki."

* * *

Team 5, this time with their sensei, traveled through the woods and to a castle that was 30 kilometers north of Konoha.

The castle, from the outside, had a huge garden surrounding it, with sakura trees in full bloom. Gardeners were tending to the plants, and one was cleaning a small pond. A path led from the main gate to the castle.

After returning the cat, Team 5 immediately left. They did not want to get assigned to cat hunting duty. Again.

* * *

For several weeks the genin team did E-rank and D-rank missions with their very annoyed sensei, who was rather late each meeting.

One fine day, Hidekazu, Yumi and Ryo were training Noticing Ryo was not doing anything but gather chakra and throw a few kunais and shurikens, he stopped.

"Hey Ryo-kun. Why aren't you training, dattebayo? You're like Natsu-chan, ne." Scowling, Yumi glared at Hidekazu in a 'why did you ask that question' sort of way.

Ryo gulped. "It's okay. I...I'm really weak. I can't be a real ninja."

Yumi raised an eyebrow. She patted Ryo gently on the shoulder and smiled. "You can be. If you believe in yourself." Hidekazu nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. You guys are the best. But-" Ryo was interupted by a sudden swooshing noise.

Where there was empty space, Shikamaru was there now. "Great. You're all here. Saves me from the troublesome task of gathering you in one place." Shikamaru paused. "Now. I have an annoucement. Tomorrow-"

"DAMN MISSIONS. WHAT CRAZY THING ARE WE GONNA DO?"

The lazy jonin put a hand in his pocket, and scowled. "I was about to say it until you interrupted me. Anyway, you are given a C-rank mission by the coucil. Deliver some sort of message to Amegakure. Meet me tomorrow at 7 o'clock sharp at the Mission Assignment Desk for further information. Bring clothes, and necessary things. We're going on a trip."

* * *

**^W^ So how was it? Was it terrible? WAS IT FANTASTICALLY FUCKING AWESOME? No? Okay. Tell what you think via review. **

**Thanks for reading, and please wait patiently for the next chapter which REQUIRES SOME FIGHTING SCENES WHICH I AM TERRIBLY BAD AT WRITING. *sigh*. Anyway, thanks again :)**


End file.
